Wipeout
Wipeout was the game show where the questions have multiple answers posted on a game board. The term Wipeout was due to the fact the contestants playing had their scores wiped out by hitting a wrong answer. It was based on the 1988 American game show of the same name. Gameplay Main Game Three contestants played the game every day, all of whom competed for cash, prizes, and the right to win a holiday. During the game, correct answers would be replaced by a golden star on a black circle, where as "wipeouts" (wrong answers) would be replaced by the blue and yellow Wipeout "W" (in the Monkhouse version, green ticks were used for correct answers and red Xs for wipeouts). Round 1 In Round 1, the game board consisted of sixteen possible answers. Eleven of the answers were right, while the remaining five were wrong (those are dubbed "Wipeouts"). Once the answers were revealed, the host posed a question pertaining to the answers. The job of the player in control (starting with the leftmost player and ending with the rightmost) was to pick an answer that was one of the correct answers. Picking a correct answer won money for that answer, but picking a Wipeout lost all the money and control of the board which was then passed to the next player in line. To prevent that player from wiping out and after each correct answer, he/she could decide to pass and protect his/her cash or continue playing, but a correct answer had to be selected in order to pass. In the Daniels series, the first correct answer was worth £10 and each new correct answer was worth £10 more than the previous answer up until they reached the 11th and final answer worth £110. Finding all of them would be worth £660. In the Monkhouse series, each correct answer was worth a flat £50. Finding all of them would be worth £550. In addition to the cash, behind some of the correct answers on the board were prizes. If and when a player exposed a prize behind a wrong answer, he/she won a booby prize. If and when a player exposed a prize behind a right answer, he/she won a special prize (theirs to keep, regardless of the outcome of the round). Three boards were played (two in the Monkhouse era). Each board ended when all the right or wrong answers were chosen. At the end of the round, the two players with the highest scores kept their money and moved on to Round 2, while the third place player was eliminated from the game. If the round ended in a tie, the player(s) with the most correct answers or the fewest wipeouts (whichever came first) advanced to the next round. Round 2: Wipeout Auction The two surviving players played the next round called the "Wipeout Auction". The round was played with up to three boards. Each board had 12 answers (arranged in a 4x3 grid); eight answers were right, four answers were wrong. On each board after it was revealed and the question was read, the contestants bid against each other as to how many correct answers they wished to choose without Wiping out. For the first board, the contestant with more money could choose to bid first, or pass the opening bid to their opponent. They went back and forth until one player bid the maximum of eight, or challenged/called the other to play. Once the player won the bidding, he/she had to give that number of answers in a row without a Wipeout. If the player could complete the contract, he/she won the board; but if the player wiped out, the opposing player had to give just one correct answer to win board. If the stealing player wiped out, play went back to the original player still trying to complete to contract and win the board. The first player to win two boards won the game and the right to play the bonus round for a trip. Bonus Round In the bonus round, the winning contestant was shown another board of twelve answers (again, arranged in a 4x3 grid) followed by the question. The answers were a 50/50 split (six correct answers, six wrong answers). The contestant had 60 seconds to choose the correct six answers. To choose the answers, the player stood at a console in the Daniels era or ran up to the board in the Monkhouse era and made his/her choices by pressing buttons corresponding to the answer/the borders around each of the screens. Once the six answers were chosen, the player had to then run over and hit a buzzer to see how many he/she had right. Each time the number was less than six, the player ran back to the board and made changes by turning off the ones he/she thought were wrong and replacing them with new answers. If the contestant could get all six before time ran out, he/she won the holiday. In the Monkhouse era, the bonus round was called "The Monkhouse Minute". Trivia This was the late Bob Monkhouse's very last game show, and his only one that was shown daily. Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:BBC Shows Category:American Formats Category:Long-Running Category:1994 premieres Category:2003 endings